The somewhat different Interview
by YueShirosaki
Summary: Sequel to Snowwhite. Ichigo goes to an Interview, together with his lover Shiro and not everything goes like he might have wanted to. - No smut in this one - Shiro x Ichi


This is a sequel to my story **Snowwhite**.  
>You don't need to read it before, but it may be better <em>if<em> you will read it, so you know about some things mentioned in here.

Anyway have fun reading.

* * *

><p>After a series of autographing at different bookstores all over Japan, the young novelist, Kurosaki Ichigo was on his way to his next appointment.<br>He had been asked to give an interview for a magazine that planned to publish an article about him and his bestseller.

Always with him, was his lover. An albino male, former Yakuza and now his bodyguard, acting like he was Ichigos shadow.  
>They had quite an eventful past, that had left the albino with a promise to Ichigos deceased boyfriend, who also had been a Yakuza, unbeknownst to the orangette, who had eventually found it out as the man lay in a bed, choking on his own blood, while a former friend of Ichigo couldn't do anything to help his boyfriend anymore.<br>Anyway, the albino, going by the name Shirosaki Hichigo, promised to take care of Ichigo and time brought them closer together, their feelings growing to be more that on a friendly basis.

The taxi they rode with pulled up at the magazines office, they payed the driver and got out to climb up the few stairs to the main entrance.  
>Standing in the big entrance hall, they immediately were welcomed by a brunette female.<br>"Hello. Kurosaki-san, right?"  
>Ichigo nodded and took the offered hand for a quick, loose shake.<br>"My name is Kaga Yumi. I'll be interviewing you. If you would follow me please."

_Interviewers POV_

I was chatting with Chiaki at the reception, when I saw two men enter and recognized the orangette from the photo, in the file map I was been given this morning.  
>He was my appointment for today and it took me all of my willpower not to start and shriek like a teenage fangirl.<br>He looked _so_ handsome!  
>My eyes wandered to the other man, that walked behind him, to his right and this time I really nearly lost it.<br>Kurosaki-san really was an eye candy, but the pale figure behind him managed to surpass it with his strange but appealing looks.

I have read Kurosakis novel and I felt like I had been pulled into the book when I saw the two of them together.  
>They were the embodiment of the protagonists, I was sure Kurosaki build his characters after their own images and I was sure to ask him about it later.<br>I was just a bit disappointed that the albino had shaded his eyes with black sunglasses.  
>Catching myself I welcomed the young author and led them to a separated room where we could talk in peace, without anyone eavesdropping.<p>

"Can I offer you something to drink?"

Kurosaki declined, thanking me for the offer and sitting down one of the armchairs, while the albino just stood behind his right side.  
>I nodded and sat down myself, across from them, placing a tape recorder on the low table and taking a note pad to write down what I observed.<p>

"Well, than let's begin."

"I'm ready when you are."  
>He replied with a gentle smile, that seemed to hold a bit smugness to me.<p>

"So Kurosaki-san, I heard you have been abroad and written your novel on your travel. How does it feel to be back home?"

"It is nice to be back. Though I enjoyed the change of scene and seeing a bit different culture and landscape. "  
>I nodded making a few notes on his expression while answering.<p>

"And how did you feel when you were back and have become quite famous nearly over night?"

Kurosaki tilted his head slightly and smiled again.  
>"Well, of course I already knew that my book was selling really good, before I even had planned on coming back. It was when I got a call from my publisher, in which he told me, just <em>how<em> well it sold and that he needed me back as fast as possible, that it really registered in my head and I only thought; _fuck_. You see I would never have guessed that it would be that popular. Normally my novels are appealing only a small, special group of people and now I feel as if everyone in Japan knows my name. It's overwhelming."  
>I saw him making a wide gesture, to underline what he said in his last sentence and send him an understanding smile.<p>

"Please excuse this, but of course I also belong to your fan terrace. Actually I read your books from the beginning and I was surprised that your bestseller differs so much from your normal type of writing as well as the choice of genre. What was the idea behind a book like this?"

I noticed that Kurosakis eyes wandered aside for a second, like he was trying to glance back to the albino, before he folded his hands, elbows resting on the arms of the chair.  
>"Actually the novel is something I have been asked to write. Though, only the half of the novel holds what I've been requested to write about, the other half I added to lift the mood a bit, since I thought it would be to depressing otherwise."<br>Again I nodded, while taking a few notes.

"Your novel has only six chapters, but they are quite long and your choice of titles for them is quite interesting. For example the second is titled 'The sun' while the third is 'The moon'. Is there a hidden meaning behind the choice of titles?"

"There is a meaning, but I wouldn't say that it is hidden. I think it is quite obvious. The titles represent the two main characters and the life they live."

"Would you explain that a bit farther for our readers?"

"Of course. So I explain it with the titles you already mentioned. 'The sun' stands for the character who's personality could be described as sunny. He's kind, friendly and open to others. His life also plays more on the bright side, he barely makes bad experiences. The other character instead, has only bad things happening at a certain pint of his life, it influences him greatly, so he turns into himself, cuts himself off of society and is a mystery, like the moon, to the ones that live on the sunny side of life."  
>I was stunned as I listened to his explanation, seeing how he was blooming like a rose in warm sunlight, he talked with so much passion, that I came to the conclusion that this novel was the first he really had written with all of his heart on the line. His company instead, only stood frozen, like an ice statue, just a hint of a smile playing on his lips showing his feelings.<p>

Suddenly I remembered what I had planned to ask.  
>"Kurosaki-san. Seeing your company, I feel as if you have taken a real person as model for one of your characters. Am I right with that?"<p>

His tempting smile was back in place when he answered me shortly.  
>"Yes you are."<br>Somehow I lost my line of thought, my brain being overload from that smile, but Kurosaki pulled me out of my stupor, as he continued.  
>"To tell the truth, both characters have real living persons as models. I'm sure you noticed that also."<br>"Um, yes. I think that I have."  
>I replied.<p>

My boss had instructed not to talk about either of their appearance, while recording the interview.  
>Talking about appearance, I took a close look at their outfits for the first time, noticing that the albino wore a white suit, a black button-up shirt under it, white pants and black lace-ups. Kurosaki wore the same outfit, only with it's colors reverted.<p>

"There's something in your book that made me curious. Your afterword. You devoted your book to someone, who stumbled into your life, like the day the lord created him, in it. Is this some kind of coded message to the devoted person?"

Kurosakis company chuckled shortly and the orangette himself seemed to struggle with containing his own laughter.  
>"No. It's meant quite literally."<br>To say I was shocked was an understatement and I needed some moments to find my bearings again.

"Ok. Now, let's talk about a bit personal. I heard that your company is with you since you came back from your travel. Where did you meet?"

"We met each other before I went oversea. He was it who suggested the trip destination."

"He is your bodyguard, right?"

Kurosaki looked at the albino this time, than back to me.  
>"At least he tends to act as one. But it isn't his profession, if you mean that."<p>

"Then what is his profession and what is he to you, if I may ask."

I saw Kurosaki, stiffen a bit and the albino lay a hand on his shoulder, as a calming gesture and the orangette lay his own one over it, like he was thanking him.  
>"You may ask, but that doesn't signify I'll answer."<br>He paused and I waited if he would say anything more.  
>"I won't answer that."<br>He told me than with a finality and nodded in understanding.

"I heard some rumors about your company. Some say he was a member of the syndicate that had been found guilty recently. What do you say to those rumors?"

Kurosaki hesitated and uncertainty shone in his eyes.  
>I was sure, he knew something.<br>"I'm... not the right person to comment that."  
>When I looked questioningly, the albino, who hadn't moved an inch from his place, stepped forward.<p>

"I believe I should answer that, if anyone, since it concerns my person. Pardon me, I didn't introduce myself. Shirosaki Hichigo, at your service. Now, Ms. Kaga, shall I tell you?"  
>He stood so close to me, leaning over me that our nosed would touch if anyone of us would move and I could see his eyes through his shades.<br>I knew that he wasn't intending to threaten me, but the air around him was vibrating with danger.  
>I felt like prey before a wild animal that could sink it's fangs into me any moment.<br>With widened eyes, I barely nodded my head, but he still noticed.

Behind us, I heard Kurosaki call the albino, like he wanted to protest.  
>"Shiro..."<br>"It's alright Ichi. She wants answers. She gets them. There's nothing to worry about."  
>His shaded eyes bored into my skull, before he came close to my ears and whispered so that the recorder couldn't get his words.<br>"What you heard is true, from standing on the top as killer to betraying my boss."

After that he leaned back and said out loud.

"What ever rumor you heard, seems to be false information, or else I wouldn't stand in front of you but sit behind the bars with the other members of the syndicate, right?"  
>I nodded absently.<p>

"Well, are we finished than? It's been a long day for Kurosaki-san and I would appreciate if he would get some rest."  
>"Yeah, of course. Thank you very much for your time, gentlemen."<br>Kurosaki rose from his seat and I did as well, shaking his hand and than Shirosakis, who told me, with a grin, I could only describe as malicious.  
>"It's been a pleasure to meet you."<br>He than pulled me close and whispered again into my ear.  
>"Make sure you keep what I told you for yourself."<br>The threat was clear in his voice and frightened me so much that I again found myself only able to poorly nod.  
>When they had left, I dropped back into the seat, stared holes into the air until my boss arrived.<p>

"Hara-san~. How did the interview - . Huh? Are you ok?"  
>"Yeah. I think I am."<br>I've been in a room with a Yakuza assassin for forty minutes and still alive.  
>Yes, you could say I'm ok, right?<p>

_Normal POV_

After Ichigo and Shiro passed the entrance doors, the orangette started to throw a fit.  
>"Did you need to make a show? That was unnecessary, Shiro."<br>The albino just snickered and removed his sunglasses.  
>"Why, of course. It was funny to see her reactions."<br>Ichigo sighed, running a hand through his hair, feeling helpless having to deal with his lover in those situations. He had been a Yakuza for to long, so acting like one was carved into his bones and as much as he tried to suppress it, it still broke free time by time. It wasn't so bad when they were alone, but out in public it was embarrassing, to say the least.  
>"She was shell shocked! What did you tell her before we left?"<br>"Nothing. Just to keep shut about the truth."

Shiro answered, shrugging his shoulders. He lifted a hand, stopping an approaching Taxi.  
>"You're the worst."<br>The orangette muttered while getting into the cab.  
>"But I'm yours."<br>Came the reply, before Shiro gave the driver the address of their hotel.  
>"She'll fear for her life, now."<br>"Equaling in one less fan that might jump you."  
>"You...<em>You...<em>"  
>Ichigo was left of words and the cocky grin Shiro gave him distracted him from his anger.<br>"Yeah?"  
>Stubbornly Ichigo kept quiet, for the length of the ride.<p>

At the hotel, his lover tried anew, to get him to talk.  
>Ichigo walked in front of Shiro, showing him the cold shoulder.<br>"So what about me?"  
>Ichigo teared his hair, shortly and then cursed.<br>"Ah fuck! Forget it. Come here and kiss me."  
>He spun around and pulled the albino in for a passionate kiss.<br>After they broke away again Ichigo growled the last insult he had in his repertoire.  
>"Fucking Yakuza prick."<br>Shiro smirked knowing the real meaning of it.  
>"Love you too, Ichigo."<p>

The somewhat different Interviewer  
>End<p>

* * *

><p>I hope you liked what I made of it and I'm happy that so many responded so well to my new story Angeli Sanguis.<p>

We'll see each other back at that story than, I hope

See ya  
>Shiro Yue<p> 


End file.
